MLP Devil will cry
by Flutterchief
Summary: The Ponies have lived In between Earth and Equestria for some Time now. What happens when humans try to make them leave? one way or another. Jason (OC) and His Friends Take on a world full of hate. COMPLETE! warning: I suck at summirys. it gets better at chapter two I PROMISE
1. The Dream

My little pony the balance

(this takes place during the canterlot wedding then on earth with OUR SCHOOLS note: they are humanized aND STILL use pony,colt ex.)

Chapter 1 Twilight sat crying in her room. They had all disowned her. Every single one! Her brother,celestia,her friends where does it end? "no one believes in me anymore!" she sobbed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I do" came the voice of a young man. She turned trying to hide a blush "thank you" she whispered she looked up to make eye contact with her friend. Jason smirked roping her into a big hug.  
She leaned against his armored chest (not romantically) she started to cry again. "where were you when we needed you?" she Pulled away so he could make eye contact. "in hell" he replied. She blushed again "you were so bad the devil kicked you out huh?" He pulled her close, you have no idea

[flash back]

Jason threw another punch knocking the demon to the ground. "you bastard!'' he yelled kicking the demon in the gut. The demon launched his arm forward with a snarl slicing Jasons Back open, Jason screamed. Then a ball of dark energy flew forward knocking the demon away. Jason whirled to see who or what threw the ball. He started to cry when he saw his old friend. "paradox!" he yelled scrambling as best he can. His brother in words threw his arms around Jason into a big bear hug. "took long enough to find you." he chuckled ruffling his friends dirty blonde hair. His face became grim when he saw the demon Gasping for breath. "your fighting Satan huh?'' he asked. "yep!" Jason chirped slinging his buster sword over his shoulder. Paradox nodded to the gasping demon. "why you were fighting Satan?" "we had a bet" sighed Jason.  
"what was it?" "if I could beat him I would be restored to life" "and?" "and if I lost he would torture my friends one hundred fold compared to what I was" "that s a lot, your in hell." "Si, may I finish him?" asked Jason. Paradox shook his head like he had a migraine. "go right ahead" Jason snatched the demon up to his face. "FUS-RO-DAH-RAY!" (Sound familiar He added to it) the demons head splattered. In a burst of light and searing pain unlike any other, Jason screamed.

[end flashback]

"and that's it" Jason finished Sitting rather nonchalantly on Twighlights bed . Twilight kissed his forehead lightly. "what time is it?" Jason asked blushing lightly. "around 8:30" She said,gesturing at the clock. "almost time for breakfast." Jason sighed, standing up. "can't" wait he said semi sarcastically. "grass burritos" She smiled "not anymore, celestia has decreed that non sentient life forms can be eaten." Jason s mouth watered. "know how long it s been since I had bacon?" he started to count on his fingers. "the 2 years here" then he paused "how long have I been dead? one year? so about three years?" he shrugged "long time with no bacon" Twilight Giggled and attempted to ruffle his hair. Jason laughed and threw a pillow to intercept the hand. Twilight's face suddenly drooped. Jason quickly changed gears. "what's wrong now?" Jason asked. "my friends, Are mad at me for wrongly acusing Shining armors fiance." sighed a forlorn Twilight Jason Threw his hands on her shoulders and whipped her around. "you're not wrong Twi'" he said. "I have been watching Cadence for a while" He Glared at the guards who happend to walk by "WHO YOU LOOKING AT SPAHKY" he snarled, popping the "P". The guards dashed down the hall, afraid of his wraith. Twighlight shrugged it off, leading him to the local bakery. Jasons eyes got an anime like sparkle to them complete with what I call the 'cat smile' and little hearts started to float around his head. Twhighlight followed his gaze towards the bakery. A young filly walked out with a cake. "what 'cha lookin' at?" asked Twighlight. "those buns" A fist flew threw the air smashing into Jasons temple knocking him to the ground. A large pony loomed over him "watcha say about my filly freind?" demanded the pony, readying his fist. Jason shifted his eyes away from the bakery as the baker removed the loaves of bread from the shelf. "what?! they were on display!" CLUNK! Jason felt a heavy blow smash into his forhead and slipped into subconsioness. "what was that for?" asked an exasperated Twighlight. "didn't you hear him?" sputter the colt pointing at The still sleeping Jason. Twighlight facepalmed. She grabbed his head and turned to the bakery where a freinddly worker waved while carrying some bread. the Colt turned a deeper crimson. "then I owe you.." he trailed off before plopping a small bag of bits on Jasons head.

well that's the end of chappy 1 I'm accepting oc ideas they won't make major appearnces unless I think other wise I need at least 5 more (no ponies they have to be human(ish)


	2. once beaten twice shy

WARNING! this chapter contains course language but as it is based on my life I figure "what the hay" and went with it

Jason rolled in his bed. His dream was one he had had several times in the past week. he was about to bite the perfect,round and squishy honey bun when...'JASON CLARENCE BRANDON! IF YOU DON'T GET SORRY ASS OUT OF BED THEIR WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Jason sat up sluggishly. He nyupped several times before actually moving. Still half asleep he piled on some clothes. as he checked the mirror while brushing his teeth, he checked his outfit. It consisted of: A red T-shirt a pair of Long jeans and finally, crowning it all was his old,yellow baseball cap that had DUB STEP scrawled on the brim. pulling a comb through his mop *ahem* hair he trundled down the stairs to the kitchen where his mom was frantically washing the dishes. He snatched his Backpack with the one remaining strap and shuffled out the door.

As he walked to the bus stop He saw his friend, Twilight, Fiddling with her books. Her outfit consisted of a Purple Sweat shirt with a darker purple skirt. As he started to wave he saw the local thug, Richard, Twirling a ciggaret and reading a magazine. Jason tucked his head in and stood in the dark. waiting for the bus. A nasty yellow behemoth rumbled up the road clanging to a stop at the predestined location. a woman waved her gnarled arm back towards the seats. Twilight skipped up the steps to her seat, Richard sat in his seat with his only friend Bryce.

Jason worked his way to an empty seat. Richard laughed and turned his head towards Twilight. "hey nerd what crap are you filling your ugly head with?" he sneered. Bryce chimed in with a lewd comment about Twilight's rear. Jason shot up from his seat, a few rows ahead, "at least she can read something bigger than a playboy!" he snarled back. Richard stopped laughing and glared at him. the bus stopped at the school. OHHS flashed across the front wall. Jason quickly reached back to ensure that Twilight got out of their. Twilight's eyes were brimmed with tears. Jason smiled kindly to her and gently directed her towards a school entrance. Bryce walked past him. with a comment. "how many siblings do you have?" trying to be civlil Jason replied "five" . Bryce said something nasty about his mom and street corners. Jason's Eyes flashed back to him. He snatched Bryce up and slammed him into the brown wall. He hissed in Bryce's ear. "You EVER bring my mamma into this again... I will screw your face up so bad your little boy friend will never recognize you!" he chuckled ''but then, he ussaly see's your from the back dosn't he?" Bryce threw his knee into Jason's chest knocking him back about 4 feet. Bryce got up and smirked. With out a word he elbow dropped Jason sending him deep into pain. Jason smashed Bryce away with his foot. Bryce pulled his key ring making sure to push one between his middle and forefinger. Jason attempted to pull his backpack off when he felt his left cheek rip from the far back to the very front. Jason tried to talk but his now torn cheek flapped uselessly at his jaw. Jason grabbed Bryce and smashed him into the cement. Jason blacked out from sheer pain as Bryce stabbed his key into Jason's shoulder and slashed clean down to the wrist.


	3. What now?

okey dokey lokey here is mlp devil will cry CHAPTER 3!

when last we saw Jason he was getting beaten pretty badly by Bryce. will Jason Survive? (meh probably)

WARNING! GRIM DARK!

CHAPTER 3

Jason opend his eyes. "where am I?" he wonderd. the room he was in was white, there was a table with scalples and other surgery related stuff. He tried to sit up but found it too painful to be worth it. His hand rested back onto the sheets when he felt somthing that felt rather furry. It felt soothing and he started to absent mindedly stroke whatever was down there. The lump stirred and Jason blushed a very deep red. He glanced at his hand to find it, not on a therapy dog or cat, but rather Twilights head. Jason eeped and twilight screamed. A doctor rushed in, Twilight had fainted and had slumped onto the floor. Jason raised a questioning eyebrow at said event. "Dr." he started "what's my face like" the doctor shuffled awkwardly in place. Jason got mad. The doctor stammerd before handing Jason a small pocket mirror. What Jason saw nearly made him pass out. the right side of his face was perfectly normal. however on the left his eye was swollen shut and his cheek was sown together with small gaps in between the threads what he could see of his Irirs (the colord part of an eye) was completely red and that the string stretched with every breath revealing the inside of his mouth. Jason blanched, he was a freak.

Twilight wanted to work up the courage to go into Jason's room. she looked at her freind Pinkie Pie who for once wasn't talking but standing still with her hair going straight down. Twilight looked at the door again when it swung open. what came from inside was somthing Twilight had only seen in nightmares. A hulking behemoth stood in the frame. its rotting green and purple skin made Twilight vomit. The beast looked towards Twilight, it gave a blood curling smile and charged. The beast snatched her up in one meaty paw, examening her with his one good eye. The other one was merley a swollen lump. Twilight couldn't scream even if she wanted to. It smiled again, this time running its slimey hand through her hair. Twilight cringed. "please let it be over quick" the monster's smile turned into a slasher grin. It squeezed her harder. Tears of pain and fear rose in her eyes. The monster moved her closer to its cavernous maw. Twilight gargled as it bit her throat. She looked at it "Jason?" she asked the beast pulled away for a second eyeing her with his only functioning eye. Twilight let the tears flow hopeing it would reach the pearson within. "please...it hurts...let go" she stammerd out. This had, at first, seemed to have the desired effect as the beast set her down. She stood up and found herself at chest level. Then she realised that the Beast had other plans. It grabbed her throat and forced her to the floor. Her eyes widend when it snarled. "Puny Pony" and started to press. Twilight clawed franricly at it's arm. The monster that used to be Jason grinned a freaky,toothy grin. "Ready for TRUE pain?" it Chuckled. It placed a claw at Twilights Pressure points and pressed hard. Twilight didn't have the energy to scream. She felt herself blacking out and teeth clamping on her skull.

Twilight was kicking and murmuring in her sleep. Pinkie Pie tried to wake her by shaking but it wouldn't help, She simply was in way too deep now. All at once Twilight bolted upright and screamed. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, she glanced around the room. sitting around her were people, they were giving mixed looks of Pity,annoyance and loathing. She slumped back in her chair. the door swung open and Jason Limped out. Twilight still hadn't gotten used to what happend to his face but didn't want to hurt her freind. She quikly walked to him and hugged him tightly around the shoulders, her head was on his right shoulder.  
"I'm sorry" she whisperd. "don't be" Jason said hugging his freind slighlty tighter. a patiant gave an annoyed glance but hurredly turned away when he saw the left side of Jasons face. Jason tried to think back but all he rememberd was that Bryce stabbed him in the face with a key. The rest was a blur. he patted Twilight on the back and led her (and pinkie) out of the hospital, Out side was a legion of reporters. cameras flashed and Jason threw his coat around his freinds to help them avoid being news in the local tabloids. He knew what they wanted. He turned his face to show his messed up side. the flashed sped up. After a few minutes he shrugged and led Pinkie and Twilight towards a local Donut shop.

Im gonna stop their. How was it? good? bad? iffy? please leive a reveiw :3 please? i'll give you all a cookie (: :) 


	4. Now It gets scary

Mlp Devil will cry chappy 4!

shout outs

Roberts (the?) dragon Yeah I geuss It would be slash pony.

Any Ideas for chappy 5 onward? im running low

finaly UPLODED TWICE IN ONE DAY SQUEEE!

let's get it on!

chappy 4

Jason Walked home. Pinkie Pie and Twilight were still by his side. Pinkie would sometimes look at his screwed up side then quickly look away. Jason's ears pricked up when they passed an alley. he usherd his freinds onward and he went to investigate.  
"yes" hissed a voice "the ponies have polluted earth with their stinking presence." Jason Inched closer. What he saw made his heart skip. their was a pony, and she was Nailed to a wall. She tilted her head to look at him. she let out a muffled scream.

(cue song ficish part)

The man turned to see who had exited the Prisoner.

"work it harder make it better do it faster makes us stronger"

He pulled a gun and fired sucssevily at Jason.

"that don't kill me will only make me stronger."

Jason was still weak from his little trip to the hospital but tried to escape the way he came in.

"work it harder make it better do it faster makes us stronger more then ever hours after."

A hand lashed out catching Jason by the leg.

"I can't wait much longer"

Jason tripped landing on his stiches

"Iv'e got to be right now caus'e I can't get much wronger."

the lump that tripped him placed him in a headlock until Jason passed out.

(end Songfic)

Jason woke up with a start. His hand, they wouldn't move he rolled his head to the side. His hands were pinned to the walls with railway pins. He looked down. there was an upside down star etched in the floor. He looked at the guy sitting across from him. He had a shot gun stradled on his lap. It's muzzle was aimed at the ceiling. Another man walked in. he was wearing pure white robes and had a pointy hat with no brim that was also bright. He hissed at Jason. Jason sneered at him. the gaurd back handed him on his busted cheek. "we have a little freak here Neptune" he said turning his feuterless mask to the other man. "yes Zeus, quite a freak" Jason wriggled. the man started to chant aroun his circle. Jason rolled his eyes. The man saw this. he gestured to the green pony. ''Posiden!" he bellowed. "release the sacrafice!" another man walked in dressed exactly like the others. He nodded at the Pony. Jason tried to pick up on their wordless conversation. He watched the man pull the metal pins out of the ponies legs and hands. "funny." thought Jason "they pinned HER legs too along with her hands." He waited for something to happen the Pony was on her knees her head bowed in the middle of the star. The man named 'Zeus' lit candels all around and shut the door. The pony started to cry. "shut up bitch!" he spat, smacking the pony in the face sending her sprawling. Jason seethed. "hey!" he yelled "you so big and bad you can smack ladies who are chained up? yeah real brave" he finished sarcasticly.  
the man shrugged and yanked out Jasons pins. he fell forward into the star. The Pony Started to cry again. this time Jason scootched over to her protectivly. The man nodded and they started they're chant. Jason felt his heart slow down. "you should have been quite" whimperd the pony. "why?'' Jason asked. She started to cry harder "because there was three of us here at first'' Jason felt himself shutting down. "any idea where their taking us?" the pony cuddled up to Jason. "to hell"  
Jason felt himself leaving his body, "this is it" he thought" Dying for no damn good reason" he saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw the day he was born,the day he turned twelve,the day he met Twilight. and then he saw himself. Dying. The men Laughed maniacly. That was the last thing he heard. The men checked their handy work. they nodded to eachother and fired multiple times into both bodies. They picked up Jason and the pony. she had a tatoo on her shoulder. It was a pair of mints.  
They dumped the bodies a few blocks away. Zeus looked up at the night sky and Laughed maniacly. "one less pony! one less suporter!"

Athors note:DANG THAT WAS CREEPY! I think I scared myself.  
oh and yeah I did just kill off Jason and to those who got it The pony was minty from G3

please R&R 


	5. We need help

Chapter six

Shout outs. Roberts Dragon (did I get it? anyhoof)

His ^^^^ Oc will show up in this chapter along with a couple other of mine.

Twilight paced franticly. "where is Jason?" she praticly yelled at Gummy, Pinkies Pet Toothless aligator. The little critter cocked it's head an chirped, while giving Twilight a crossed eye stare. Pinkie was asleep on the couch, frosting on her face. Twilight sighed and stared at the outdated phone Jason had picked up for her a few years ago. The thought gave her a small smile.

(flash back)

Twilight was running around putting her books on their "proper" shelves. She would have called someone for help but Celestia had forgot to mention how out of place her house was. She heard a quick rapping on the door. She dusted her perfectly clean dress and opened the door. Jason was on the other side. He was holding a box and had a ridicules smile on his face. his long curly hair poking out from under his yellow (then clean) baseball cap that he always wore. He handed the box to Twilight. "hereyouogoIthoughtyoucouldus ethis" and took off. She leaned her head out to see what had caused him to take off in such a hurry. A squad car and a truck with "Johns's Antiqius" painted on the side. Twilight blushed when she realised that Jason was HARDLY a law abiding little twerp. She heard a feirce knocking then Jason asking to be let in. She opened the door and he dove behind the couch. She locked the door and peered over the back. Jason was curled into a little ball with his smile still plasterd across his face. She sighed an fished him out from behind the couch. Spike walked down to see Twilight wrestling Jason on the floor. His spikey little green haired head was still rather bad at keeping his mouth shut. "sheesh Twilight!" you coulld have at least made him dinner first!" Twilight held Jasons head up with him still chuckling. She glared at spike. Spike yipped and scrambled up the stairs. Twilight froze when The police walked in the door. Jason Smirked. "eesh officer!" he chuckled "we were busy." Twilight gasped then smacked him upside the head. The Policeman sighed "kid...your goin' to give me gray hairs" Jason shrugged. "where you are wouldn't that be an Improvement?" Jason felt his heart plummet when the officer pulled his handcuffs. Jason Tore out from Twilights grasp and rocketed down the street, hurdleing a fence and Hiding amongst a herd of sheep. A sheep was about to bleat when Jason shoved some grass into it's face. The officer Looked at the otherwise desserted pasture and headed back to his car. Jason waited till the sun was down, moving with sheep all day. The farmer spotted him and shrugged. Despite being new to town Jason was relativly well known by the locals. about 2:30 the Farmer Pushed Jason to the bus stop. "Ye' gotta at LEAST PROTEND yo' whur' at school" Jason quiclky scuttled to the bus stop. The farmer tipped his hat with a tired "G'day" and left. Jason sighed and walked home with the rest of the kids who lived on the same street. The rest of the day was spent talking to Twilight during her normal trip between the store and home. On the way Jason informed her on the phone that was left in the box.

(end flash back)

Pinkie pie mutterd somthing about cupcakes and toasters then rolled over. Twilight wished she could sleep like her. Maybe it was those parties she threw at 2:00 am that lasted until 6:00? Twilight made up her mind. She was going for help, their was no way that Jason would dessert them for five hours straight out of the hospital. She Informed Spike where she was going. Spike "mmmmd" in responce still playing "Mortal Kombat"on the snes he and the cutie mark crusaders bought. Said crusaders were struin around the floor with bottles of root beer Around them. Sweetie bell muterd something about "spikey wikey" and started to kiss the bottle next to her. Apple bloom was hainging off pinkies legs and Scootaloo was lolling on the coffe table snoring rather loudly. Twilight rushed down the dark path Torwards Rainbow dash and Raritys house.

(No their NOT lesbians! Celestia picked each Pony to live with a freind. Twilight lived with pinkie and AJ lives with Fluttershy)

Twilight Knocked on Rairtys door. Her teeth were chattering agasint the strong cold her stomach did a back flip when she Imagend Jason with his stiches, them turning black and falling off then his teeth freezing. She tried not to dwell on it. Presently Rarity opened the door "ah, hy darling please Do come in" Twilight shuffled in stomping her feet trying to get the loose dirt off. She heard the classic souns coming from the living room and Rainbow dash laughing. "ah...yes..." Rarity said awkwardy. Twilight pulled her over to the Table and Filled her in on her plan and what happend. Rairty nodded. Twilight tried to ask her to go WITH her but her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. Rarity knew what she was asking and nodded.

Twilight and Rairty stood outsie the bar. Laughter and groans could be heard. (NOT LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE DIRTY LITTLE MINDS!) Twilight an Co. walked in. The room was dimly lit and their was a layer of smoke and the whole room smelled stale. Twilight usherd Rarity to the bar. "Um we need some help finding someone" she said to the man behind the bar. He nodded his head torwards the back. Rairty felt somthing brush past her rear. She swung around connecting solidly against a Guy no older then Twenty. "run guys!" he yellped scarmbleing away. "This chick is nuts" Rairty humphed and dragged Twi' to the room. when the door shut it was almost silent. in their. They heard a snap and A small lamp lit up the room. Sitting at a desk was a man. He looked about to be in his late Thirty's. His skin was dark and their were four forms leaning on the wall. Twilight shuffled over. "um...sir...er...we need...some...um...hel.." The man chuckled "guys? get over here." Two of the forms detacthed themselves off the wall and lumberd forward. Twilight gasped, Besides the Hats they were Identical, They Each introduced them selves with a tip of the hat. "I'm Smith" and "I'm Weasson" another form appeard behind them. He was taller and broader then they. "I'M WINCHESTER!" it bellowed The fourth form Slitherd to stand behind The black man an started rubbing his shoulders. "I'm Bon-Bon" it cooed. The man chuckled and leaned forward. "so" he started "what can I help you with?"

OOOH! the plot thickens like a simmering bowl of plot soup! wait...meh anyways Smith,Wesson, and Winchester are Mine the black man (who's name escapes me for the moment) belongs to Roberts Dragon


	6. what the Hell?

chapter 6 (or is it 7)

To:Dragon Roberts

His OC was named Charles (or charlie as Bon-bon calls him)

Twilight and Rarity exchanged a brief look. "Well..." Rarity started. She and Twilight told them the everything, All the way from when Jason fought Bryce, to when he disappeared near the alley. Charles cast a weary glance at Winchester then back to his clients. "you know the price?" Rarity sighed and plopped a wad of cash on the desk. Charles stood up and Shook her hand. "consider him found"

Although Charles said "consider him found" he still needed some info. He asked Twilight where she last saw Jason. Twilight eager to get her friend back, Took him to the alley. Charles eyes started to fill with tears. he looked Rarity in the eye. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do" he dropped her money back in her hand and turned to walk back to the bar. "but...Charlie..." Bon-Bon started. Charlie whirled around "he's gone, I'm sorry." and left with his comrades. Twilight broke out sobbing. She hugged Rarity as they walked back to Twi's house. Spike opened the door for them when they got there. He was going to attempt to flirt with Rarity when she shoved him aside and sat at the table. She pulled a small flask from her purse. she unscrewed the top and to a long swig, the Liquor burned her throat but helped her feel slightly better. Twilight would normally call her out on this, but considering the circumstances she Instead went to bed. Spike tried to lighten the mood with rarity. "so, when is Jason getting back?" Rarity's heart felt like it had shattered. She looked spike in the Eye, "never" she screwed the cap back on her flask and stowed it in her purse. She hugged spike and kissed his forehead. "get to bed kiddo" she whisperd to the purpleish red dragon. the crusaders were now curled up in blankets around the room and Pinkie was under the coffee table. Rarity flopped herself on the couch and went to a restless sleep. She kept dreaming about Jason, where was he? what had happened?

(back to Jason and Minty)

Jason was falling, he could feel the hot air blowing by his cheeks. all to soon he smashed into some sort of ground. He clambered up, Somewhat surprised at his surroundings, It was kind of dark colored only small specks of light filled his vision. He called out Carfully, "hello? Minty? you OK?" their was a scream, he charged towards it. What he saw made his heart plummet, It was minty! she was backing slowly away from to large creatures, She seemed to be talking to them. "Sparkle works? Skywishes? please, I didn't..." The creatures Roared and charged Minty pulled a "180" and ran for her life. Jason leaped into action, Starting with a left hook he smashed his fist into the first demon's head, The monster snarled and threw him towards a lava pool, Jason got an Idea. he Snarled at the monster. It charged, he fell backwards throwing his feet up catching It in the chest and flinging it into the lava. The scream emanating from the roasting monster was unbearable. Then it was silent. Minty was still running towards him. Jason motioned her to get behind him. Minty didn't need to be told Twice, She dove to get Jason in between her and the beast. Jason, "it WaS YOUR ffaaaaLLLTTTT MinTTTyyy!" the thing roared. Jason shrugged. "bring it ugly" this was a bad Idea. The monster snatched Jason up and threw him into a wall. Jason yelled in pain as The thing bit his arm. going purely on instinct he turned the beast over so he was on top. He flailed his fists madly into the beast's head. Jason could feel blood amounting on his hands, He didn't care. He kept smashing his fists down. The monster stopped struggling and Jason came to his senses. He crept back to Minty. "what the hell were those?!" he said trying to keep his tone level. Minty burst into tears and hugged Jason tightly/ "those were my friends the ones they sacrificed first, the changed" "yeah I got that" Jason muttered stroking her hair. She calmed down. It all dawned on Jason, he was in hell. he lifted Mintys face in her hands using his thumb to wipe her tears. He pressed his forehead to hers. ''I promise, I will get us out of this." Jason felt a small twitch,probably nothing and moved on."I know what we need to do." and they walked into the looming darkness.

How was it? gude? bad? iffy? please leave a review and yes this chapter was hard to write i will do better next time


	7. Saying bye to freinds

Devil will cry WHATEVER CHAPTER WE ARE ON!

Shout outs

Dragon Roberts:Thanks for following me thus far,

Novemberchild13 (or whatever your rediculessly long name is ;) )thanks for the reveiws. I may take you up on your offer as a beta reader

Lets start!

recap, Jason and Minty are deep in the bowels of hell (STOP SNICKERING). Minty was attacked by the demonic versions of SParkle works and Skywishes and Jason was bit, Is this something big or some Fat red herring?

Jason held minty over his shoulder, The thundering sounds of Tridactal feet pounding behind him. "hang on baby, were almost their." He was dashing torwards a small hole in the mountain. Jason slowed, the steps had stopped. Seconds later he regretted that decision, A whip snapped out catching his ankle. Minty screamed as she was smashed into the ground. a demon hissed into Mintys ear, "ready for TRUE hell whore?" He laughed, He lifted his foot high above Mintys head. Jason struggled against the demon holding him down. the demon brought his foot down on Minty's back. Jason felt his eyes brimming over. The demon tossed Minty close to Jason. Jason struggled. Minty twisted her head torwards Jason, "it's not your fault" The demon lifted his foot again. "thanks...for trying" the demon brought his foot down crushing mintys head like an egg. Jason felt his blood boil, he twitched again. He felt the demon get off his back, Jason twitched. there was NO way this was going down. he knelt by Mintys body. The demons laughed heartily, "whats the matter mortal?" one chuckled, "you miss your little freind?" Jason placed his hand in Minty's blood. He let his tears fall. "I'm sorry Minty" he thought, He felt himself change. he turned on the demons "you have no Idea" he said clenhcing his fists "who your DEALING WITH!" he Yelled shoulder charging the first demon, He rolled over using his momentum to roll forward, he sent his right hand into a searing uppercut into the other ones jaw. he felt a sort of sick pleasure when he felt his hand going through the demons Jaw. It stumbled torwards a pool of lava. Jason smirked, he felt a twitch on his arm, He charged,the demon fell into the lava. He grinned at the deafening shriek. He spent perhaps a moment to long enjoying the feeling of power because He felt a whip snatch his wrist. he pulled his arm up to his face. The demon yanked the whip and Jason fell. the hell spawned leather burned into his arm LITERALY! he glanced down to see smoke rising from his fore-arm. He looked at the demon. "bad move" and yanked the demon forward. It crashed into him. He and the demon rolled across the baren landscape trading blows. Jason kneed the demon in the gut sending him sprawling. WItha yell Jason smashed a thin stalagtite off its base. He stepped on the Demons chest. He leaned down to it. "having fun?" he said chuckeling "I sure as hell am" and plunged his newfound weapon into the demons chest, "That's for minty" he said calmy. He jumped in the air, spinning as he did so catching the demon in the arm. "that was for Twilight" he grabbed the demon and started smashing its head into the hard ground, Blood spatterd everywhere, On His clothes,the walls, the ground, Everywere! He smirked at the Groaning and bloody spectre torwards a cliff. "And this is because I damn feel like it" he said sending his foot into the demons chestwatching him fall torwards the Inky blackness. He looked at his blood coverd hands. "what happend" he thought. "well done mortal." said a voice that gave Jason's spine shivers. "but how about taking on the master"

NNNNNNNOOOOO MMIINTTTYYY! :( yeah the rating MAY go up to M so how was it? good? bad? iffy? please R and R and Please leave a suggestion for the big demons name. I have Lucifer and Hades. any suggestions?


	8. I'm Baaaaaaack

MLP devil will cry chapter 8

shout outs

thanks to all my loyal fans who stayed with me past chapter 1! (wipes tear) sorry for the long wait and the godawful chapter 2, if you want a list of OCs Pm me with a DIRECT request.

Dragon roberts: I may or may not kill the demon

november(instert current name here) don't feel bad, it took me almost nine chapters to get 'Dragon Roberts'

LETSA GO!

"who are you?" Jason snapped. The new creature let out a sigh, "You realy don't remember me?" Jason relaxed slightly. "geuss not, should I?" The Monster stepped into the Light. Jason gaped. The creature's bottom half was that of a spider with bat wings on the back, six of them and the top half was like the other demons Jason had seen exept being much bigger. "Hades" Jason breathed. The demon writhed and stumbled to him, drawing up to his ten foot height. "you don't want to be here do you?" he inquired. Jason shrugged "who would?" the Devil chuckled. "granted, how do you feel about a little game?" Jason sneered "I just wacthed my freind get slughtered by YOUR little creeps" Hades nodded, "Yes, they did go over board." Jason eyed him. "What's the game?" Hades chuckled and snapped his fingers. A Monster like the ones Jason faced apeared, exept bigger,uglier, and freakier. "you will face my pet here, But playing for nothing is so drab" he sighed and leaned against a throne that Jason could not seem to remember being there before. "I have it!" He chuckled. "If you win I will give you your freedom to the Mortal realm and..." he snapped his fingers again, this time a Sword appeared. It floated just above his hand before plummeting into the ground, chains wriggled like snakes around the handle and burying themselves into the ground. Jason sized up the odds. "you never said what would happen if I lose!" he said, giving the demon a sideways glare. Hades clapped,"very good son! way to look at all the angles!" His smile turned darker. Jason fell when the vision hit him. It was of his freinds, they were being tortured, murderd, mangled. He snapped out of it when he saw Rairty on a stretching rack. He shook his head. "geuss I'm in" he said getting into his stance. Hades waved a glass if champane. ''let the games begin! but first..." Hades cast a ball of energy into Jason. Jason felt a burning sensation in his left arm and back. He screamed in pain as blood poured from his new wounds. Hades laughed. "now it gets intresting!" All at once the pain subsided and Jason could move again. He drew up to his full height. His forearm now had whip like tail and his back had two large bat wings. "What is this hades?!" Jason snapped,flapping his wings experimently. Hades sighed and sipped his champane "you were corrupted by my little peons when they bit you. Don't you remember the twitching? it was all part of the metamorphasis" Jason felt a new wave of emotion, Blood lust. A burst of pure white light amerged from above. "what is that master?" shreiked the monster. A being floted down to Jason. "minty?" Jason choked. "Jason, please,don't let me die in vain. you have a purpose for wich you must live fore." "nnnooo you don't say" Jason said incredusly. Minty smacked him in the head. "you will face many hardships and may never find that 'one' but you will help a good deal of People and ponies. PLease, take my energy and finish it down here so I can rest in peace." Minty reverted to a ball of light and shot into Jason's heart. Jason felt a new warmth in his heart and a small voice in his head. "please...never give up" Jason let the tears fall. "I promise minty, I will get you back one way or another" Hades coughed loudly. "If we may get on with the match?" Jason flipped him off and squared off with the 'pet' It lunged at Jason. Jason would normaly dodge away and smash a weak point but not today. Jason rolled forward and flipped into the air. his feet colided into the demons chest and he grabbed Its hands. He taunted the monster "Don;t let go! do you here me? DON'T...LET...GO!" Jason strecthed himself to his full height. The demon shrieked as his arms were pulled from their sockets then ripped clean off. Jason rolled back and lifted his newly aquired arms. He smirked at the demon rolling it's one remaining arm in its socket. Jason dug the first long bone from the Dismemberd arm, pulling it out with a sickening rip. He laughed at Hades "Is this the best you can do?" his tone became very dark. "then this will be fun" Jason charged the demon holding the bone like one would hold a spear imapling it on the head. blood and brain fluid spurted from the hole as Jason rolled behind it, grabbed the bone sticking out the back of its head and started to spin like an olympic hammer thrower. Jason spun faster and faster. He could feel the demons wait shifting torwards its feet. With a sickening snap and rip the body of the demon Tore from the head impailed on the bon. Jason stopped. "Good show!" yelled Hades who scuttled to him "as promised the sword and..." he checked to make sure that Jason had his sword attached. "Bon voyage!" Jason felt sick and then plopped into something warm and soft. He wriggled before standing up. He thought he was in a church but caught a glimpse of Purple leaving the door and crying that sounded like Twilight. Jason crept to the door to find that he was at the funeral home. why was he their? it all came flooding back to him. "Twilight?" he asked. Twilight whirled around to see Jason leaning on the car they had rented. "sup baby cakes?" he asked. Twilight blushed before hugging Jason he leaned his head on hers and heard her say something under the weight of all her freinds now hugging their thought dead hero "if this be a dream'' Twilight said into Jasons shoulder "I hope I never wake up

THE END! or is it? maybe I'm just yanking your chain or am I? god now Im confused


End file.
